


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Hemry64



Series: Original one shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: Sometimes wishes will come true, then you'll wish they hadn't.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say, I have no idea what this is or why it went int the edgiest direction ever, but it exists and I know I should post it. If you liked this let me know in the comments, if not, who can blame you? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

Have you ever heard people say, “I just want the void to consume me right now,”? Most mean it as a joke, but there are some who mean it. Those who’ve found nothing they find precious in this world. I was one of those who meant it. Life had beaten me and thrown me into the fires of hell already, what could be worse than the cool embrace of nothingness? Nothing could be worse than the void taking you. Because nothing could top it. 

Time had become nonexistent from the moment I was consumed. It's “cool” embrace was like being plunged into the arctic ocean and left there for years, the chill never ending, never numbing your senses. My own surroundings had become dull, both sound and color were muted and distorted. Food, which I quickly found was unnecessary, tasted like ash. Water was the only thing necessary, but no matter how much I drank, it could never quite quench my thirst. 

I would watch days, years, flow like water. That's right. When the void takes you, you don’t cease to be. No, you become eternal like the void itself, the only thing to prove you were even still known to the world where the looks you got when people noticed your unnaturally black hair. So dark, it seemed to absorb the light around it. At first, people just think it's dye, but when you're seen wearing long sleeves and jackets in the dead of summer, people begin to look at you strangely. 

“Are you alright? It's like a hundred degrees out here, how are you wearing that?” The only thing I would do is smile and respond with a simple,

“Yes, I’m fine,” and wander off. Soon, school was unneeded, because as your time being apart of the void went on, your true purpose was revealed. To phase between the physical and the realm in between, excepting those wishing for the void's embrace, your embrace. Their cries are like foghorns in the dead of night. 

Only once have I ever met another who had been “voided,” as I deemed to call it. We both recognized we were alike by the hair but said nothing. What was there to say? “How are you? Seen anything interesting as of late?” If there was anything to say it would be, “How many have you embraced?” 

Voiding someone is surprisingly simple. When you're in between, the voice that calls to you could be a city over or even in another country. Traveling to it is like it is in the physical world. Sometimes you disappear to the in-between for an hour, a week, maybe even a year. There everything and everyone continues on like normal, but no one can see or hear you. You can’t physically interact with those around you unless they’ve cried out to the void, to you.

Most times when you reach the person to void, they’re confused. To them, they see you in a tear between the physical and between. But there are times where the confusion is quickly replaced by fear as they realize what's happening. They try to fight you, to run, but by then you’ve already attached that tether, from the first call from their heart. All you need to do is pull on that tether and they come to you by force. 

Sometimes I can feel that fear, remember what it was like when I was voided. The immediate regret I felt in those final moments before I became apart of the endless void. Sometimes I wish I could stop the process, let them go and let them have their life. But when that process starts, when they lay their eyes on you, there is no stopping it. 

In those moments I wish I really could cease to exist. But when you’re voided, you are endless and vast, but nothing at all. So if you wish for this embrace, then find something you can care about, to anchor to. Because if the void reaches you before then, then you will live a life worse than hell. 

Be careful what you wish for. Because you never know what will come of it.


End file.
